Warriors: The Journey
by Laura Page Turner
Summary: Every journey starts with a single step...  It has only just begun for one young group of cats...
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**S T O R M C L A N**

**Leader**: **Ashstar**- gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Apprentice, Firepaw**

**Deputy**: **Sparkforest**- light ginger tom with black ears, tail, and paws, brown eyes  
**Apprentice, Spikepaw**

**Medicine Cat**: **Mistleaf**- silver, black, and white patched she-cat with green-gray eyes.  
**Apprentice,** **Thornpaw**

**Warriors**  
**Ivoryfire**- brown and ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
**Apprentice, Desertpaw**

**Eagleheart**- ginger tom with yellow eyes.  
**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Skylark**: blue-gray she-cat with a white flecked muzzel and amber eyes.  
**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

**Cloudstripe**- gold tabby tom with white stripes and yellow eyes.  
**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

**Sunset**- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Sootspot**- long legged white tom with ashy gray spots and brown eyes.  
**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

**Splintertail**- gray tom with a white spotted tail and amber eyes.  
**Apprentice, Flintpaw**

**Bonemark**- black tom with a brown mark on his chest, and brown stockings, amber eyes.

**Longfang**- ginger tom with one long fang and brown eyes.  
**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Whitepelt**- white tom with black spots and amber eyes.  
**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Covestripe**- golden tom with brown stripe going down his back, amber eyes.

**Featherwind**- white and black she-cat with green eyes.  
**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Dawnpool**- golden ginger she-cat with blue eyes.  
**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Speedfoot**- orange tabby tom with black stripes, dark golden underbelly, and  
**Apprentice, Longpaw**

**Clawnose**- golden brown tom with green eyes.

**Brownnose**- brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Tawnyfur**- tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes.

**Rainheart**- black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Brightmoon**- white she-cat with small black spots and brown eyes.

**Sorrelflight**- brown and ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Tawnypaw**- gray and brown tom with pale orange eyes.

**Littlepaw**- brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes, creamy underbelly and yellow eyes.

**Longpaw**- brown tabby tom with a wide darker brown tabby stripe going down his back, cream colored underbelly and amber eyes.

**Graypaw**- dark gray tom with a lighter gray underbelly, and paws; amber eyes.

**Bluepaw**- blue-gray tom with dark amber eyes.

**Flamepaw**- ginger she-cat with amber eyes specked with green and blue.

**Firepaw**- white she-cat with ginger spots and green eyes.

**Desertpaw**- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

**Leafpaw**- gold ginger she-cat with a darker ginger stripe and green eyes.

**Flintpaw**- dark brown tom with stormy gray eyes.

**Dustpaw**- light brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Spikepaw**- brown tom with a cream colored underbelly and amber eyes.

**Leopardpaw**- tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes.

**Nightpaw**- dark tortoiseshell tom with dark amber eyes.

**Gorsepaw**- tortoiseshell tom with deep amber eyes.

**Sandpaw**- light brown tom with sky blue eyes.

**Thornpaw**- deep tan she-cat with sand colored underbelly and emerald eyes.

**Queens**

**Cherryblossom- **beautiful light ginger tabby she-cat, with one green and one blue eye.

**Lightsun**- brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes.

**Amberclaw**- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes.

**Flowerleaf**- golden she-cat with icy blue eyes.

**Elders**

**Barknose**- brown tabby tom with green eyes, formerly the medicine cat.

**Oceanstone**- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Desertrose**- ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Stormbreeze**- dark gray tom with blue-gray spots and amber eyes.

**D A R K C L A N**

**Leader:****Smokestar**- gray tom with black flecks, and dark blue eyes.

**Deputy:****Frozenfrost**- white tom with brown tabby stripes, and yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:****Shiningshadow**- light golden she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors**

**Rockclaw**- dark tan tom with brown paws and ginger flecks, amber eyes.

**Darkfoot**- gray tabby she-cat with black paws and ice blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Cheetahpaw

**Thrushfang**- golden tom with amber eyes.

**Cloudwhisker**- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes.

**Nightear**- dark gray tom with black ears, and amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Darkpaw

**Shadowedsmoke**- black and gray tabby tom with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Brownpaw

**Whiteleaf**- white she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Blackwater**- pure black she-cat with orange eyes.

**Icenose**- gray she-cat with a white tail, toes, and nose. Icy eyes.

**Frostclaw**- black and white tom with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Minnowpaw

**Raincloud**- gray she-cat with brown eyes.  
Apprentice, Greenpaw

**Mudfoot**- golden brown tabby tom with brown paws, and blue eyes.

**Foxfang**- dark ginger and tan tom with amber eyes.

**Sootbelly**- dark gray tom with lighter gray flecks, yellow eyes.

**Brownpeta**l- light brown tabby she-cat with unusual hazel eyes.

**Lightwing**- pretty pale gold tabby she-cat with sparkling sea blue green eyes.

**Hopperfoot**- dark brown tom with one amber and one yellow eye.

**Moltfeather**- dark golden brown tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices**  
**Cheetahpaw**- white she-cat with black spots and emerald eyes.

**Darkpaw**- dark blue gray tom with amber eyes.

**Brownpaw**- brown tom with a darker brown head, and orange eyes.

**Minnowpaw**- calico tom with amber eyes.

**Greenpaw**- russet colored tom with green eyes.

**Queens**  
**Sandflower**- gold and black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Grassplait**- light brown she-cat with orange eyes flecked green.

**Marshfur**- russet colored she-cat with sky blue eyes.

**Elders**  
**Weaslepelt**- russet colored tom with yellow eyes.

**Poppyseed**- black and gold she-cat with heather colored eyes, formerly the medicine cat.

**Birchclaw- **dark brown tabby tom with light green eyes.

**Dappledleaf**- calico she-cat with blue eyes.

**F I R E C L A N**

**Leader:** **Brindlestar**- elderly golden brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy:** **Flowerclaw**- dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** **Fireflower**- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Warriors**  
**Sparrowflight**- creamy white tom with a light brown underbelly, and brown eyes.

**Kestrelfang**- white tom with orange eyes.  
**Apprentice, Windpaw**

**Seedfur**- deep tan she-cat with brown flecks, and amber eyes.

**Browntai**l- white tom with a brown tail and yellow eyes.

**Owlwing**- light: gray she-cat with yellow eyes.  
**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Dappleberry**- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.  
**Apprentice, Petalpaw**

**Cloudpelt**- white tom with blue eyes.

**Dustcloud**- brown tom with a single black stripe going down his back, and amber eyes.  
**Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

**Willowtail**- gray and brown she-cat with striking blue eyes.

**Redclaw**- dark ginger tom with orange eyes.

**Stingfang**- pale tabby tom with a light brown stripes, amber eyes.

**Tornwhisker**- golden tom with amber eyes.

**Spottedfur**- small white she-cat with brown and ginger spots, green eyes.  
**Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

**Whitenose**- black she-cat with a white nose, and green eyes.

**Hawktalon**- brown tom with yellow eyes, formerly a rogue.

**Blackpool**- black she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Sageheart**- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices  
****Windpaw**- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Oakpaw**- red brown tom with pale orange eyes.

**Petalpaw**- tan she-cat with gold flecks, and blue eyes.

**Thrushpaw**- gray and brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Thunderpaw**- golden brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**  
**Raventalon**- black she-cat with tan paws, yellow eyes

**Larkflight**- brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Harefoot**- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders**  
**Brightface**- pale tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes (blind).

**Riverheart**- dark blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes.

**Rainmask**- black tom with a gray spotted face, blue eyes.

**Webwhisker**- gray and white tom with amber eyes.

**O C E A N C L A N**

**Leader:** **Sandstar**- calico tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** **Waverunner**- long legged light blue-gray tom with sea green eyes.

**Medicine cat:** **Eclipseheart**- black she-cat with stormy gray eyes.

**Warriors**  
**Wildriver**- gray tom with green eyes.  
**Apprentice, Branchpaw**

**Daisypetal**- white and gray she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice, Birchpaw**

**Tidepool**- gray tabby tom with brown eyes.

**Hailfur**- silver tom with yellow eyes.

**Snowpelt**- white she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Dewwhisker**- silver she-cat with amber eyes.  
**Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**Icegaze**- ginger tom with icy blue eyes.

**Fallingrain**- brown she-cat with gray flecks, yellow eyes.

**Thistlefoot**- light brown tom with sky blue eyes.

**Reedstreak**- gray tabby tom with ginger stripes and green eyes.  
**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Runningstream**- black she-cat with green eyes.

**Birdsong**- red brown she-cat with pale orange eyes

**Yewberry**- dark tom with blue eyes.

**Lichenrock**- tortoiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes.  
**Apprentice, Nettlepaw**

**Greenleaf**- calico she-cat with brown eyes.

**Leopardshadow**- dappled golden tom with black streaks, and dark blue eyes.

**Stripedpelt**- orange tabby tom with deep yellow eyes.

**Skygazer**- white and gray she-cat, orange eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Birchpaw**- light golden tom with blue eyes.

**Branchpaw**- golden brown tabby tom with sky blue eyes.

**Nettlepaw**- dark gray tabby tom with black stripes, and green eyes.

**Featherpaw**- silver-gray she-cat with a cream colored underbelly and muzzel, yellow eyes.

**Whitepaw**- white she-cat with a silver and white specked muzzel, and amber eyes.

**Queens**  
**Blackwing**- gray she-cat with black forearms, paws, and shoulders. Green eyes.

**Bluelegs**- blue-gray she-cat with silver and white specks, yellow eyes.

**Applecloud**- red she-cat, orange eyes.

**Elders  
****Frostlight**- pale white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Leaffoot**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

**Winghunter**- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes.

**Heathersky**- calico she-cat with light amber eyes.

**Cats outside of clans: **

**Pepper- **black tom with speckled gray and light brown flecks, blue eyes.

**Basil- **tortoiseshell she-cat with brownish amber eyes.

**Parsley- **light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Rosemary- **pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws, chest and tail tip, green eyes.

**Frost- **white tom with ice blue eyes.

**Spray- **blue gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Scatter- **brown tabby tom with amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. They are the property of Erin Hunter. I just enjoy the fandom.**

**This isn't the first fanfiction I've ever done, but I have never been fully satisfied with my work long enough to keep it up until now. So I hope someone enjoys this. If anyone has any tips or constructive ****criticism** then go for it. Flames will be extinguished with water balloons :')

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The forest was quite as the last rays of the sun disappeared below the horizon. The light of the rising moon provided the only source of light in the darkening sky. Wind howled through forest, stirring the bare limbs of the trees while an owl hooted somewhere far above. Leaves crunched softly on the forest floor as lithe shapes carefully picked their way through the undergrowth. At the head of the patrol a pale tom flicked his tail for the other cats to halt. He scanned the area in front of him until his eyes narrowed to amber slits. Across the river dark shapes plunged into the water and glided swiftly to the other side. They didn't even bother to shake the water from their pelts.

The lead cat hissed and turned to the waiting eyes of the patrol. "You know what to do," he growled.

With that the cats lurched forward as one toward the invaders. The silence of the night was shattered with the cries of battle. Before long the area was alive with snarling, thrashing cats. Unsheathed claws flashed silver in the moonlight and eyes glinted cold fire. In the center of the chaos a black and white she-cat yowled in distress as she struggled against a tabby tom. At once a dark ginger tom came to her aid, knocking his enemy away with screech of fury. "Go, Rainheart!" he ordered. The she-cat hesitated a moment looking at him helplessly, but then complied and bolted.

The dark ginger tom turned immediately on the enemy who had attacked her and came face to face with the Darkclan deputy, Frozenfrost. The tabby tom narrowed his eyes. "Your Sparkforest's brat aren't you? Redwind is it?" he growled, beginning to circle the ginger warrior. Redwind bristled and also began to circle. "What's it to you?" he spat.

"Your father killed my son." Frozenfrost snarled. "Now I'm going to make sure he knows what it feels like!" With that the he pounced on Redwind and the two toms became locked in a vicious battle. Redwind leapt on to Frozenfrost's back, claws out. The tabby tom screeched angrily and flopped sideways attempting to crush the dark ginger cat. However Redwind was too quick and jumped off in a flash. Once Frozenfrost was back on his paws his eyes glittered with fury. He wasn't leaving without vengeance. The Darkclan deputy sprang on Redwind just as he was turning around and pinned him to the ground. The dark ginger tom struggled fiercely against him enemy, attempting to slash with claws and kicking with his hindlegs. Frozenfrost ignored the stings everytime a claw hit him and only put more weight on Redwind until he stopped kicking.

"Frozenfrost! Don't touch him!" a voice growled from in front of him.

The massive tabby tom looked up and met the brown gaze of the Stormclan deputy, Sparkforest. Redwind managed to swivel his head around and look his father. Frozenfrost hissed. "What are you going to do if I do, Sparkforest? You touched my kit and ended his life."

Sparkforest flicked his tail, "You know that was under entirely different circumstances, Frozenfrost." The Stormclan warrior said, attempting to keep his vocie calm. "Darkclan raided our camp. Some cat was bound to die in that battle. This is different, no cat should die over this piece of territory."

"Your clan deserved it!" Frozenfrost spat back. "You don't steal prey from us and get away with it."

The Stormclan deputy glared, "Just let him go. Your not going to make things better."

"You really think I care." the Darkclan deputy said as he swiftly trailed a sharp claw down Redwind's belly. The dark ginger tom gasped then let out a wrenching screech as the deputy did it again. Thick, crimson blood trailed from the fresh wounds. Sparkforest let an angry yowl escape his mouth and launched himself at the tabby tom. In the few seconds before his father reached Frozenfrost Redwind used what strength he had left. He reached up and scored his razor sharp claws across Frozenfrost's face, causing scarlet droplets to fall into his eyes. Sparkforest swept the Darkclan warrior off his paws and ran his claws down his flank.

Frozenfrost hissed angrily as he staggered away, shaking drops of blood from his eyes. "We'll be back." he threatened. Then he yowled an order to his clanmates, "Retreat, Darkclan! Retreat!"

Just as swiftly and silently as they had come, the Darkclan warriors disappeared into the night. The Stormclan warriors let out jubilant cries, caterwauling as one and relishing the victory. As soon as they noticed their deputy not joining in however the victorious yowls died. The atmosphere around them changed when they saw the body of Redwind. The young warriors chest rose and fell in slow, shallow breaths. The red blood still flowed.

"Should I go find some cobwebs, Sparkforest?" a tortoiseshell she-cat asked upon seeing the wounds up close.

The Stormclan deputy shook his head. "Thank you, Sunset, but I don't think it will save him. He's almost with Starclan." His voice was heavy with sorrow. Sunset nodded and went silently back to her clan mates who were all watching the scene with sadness in their eyes. No cat so young should die like this.

Redwind cracked his green eyes open and looked up at Sparkforest. "We showed him, didn't we?" His father managed a small nod and licked his kit between the ears. Something he seldom did anymore.

"You fought well and I couldn't be more proud of you then I already am." he murmured. "I love you, Redwind."

"I love you too, Father. Tell Mom I love her too, will you? Redwind meowed. His breaths were coming slower and shallower now.

Sparkforest nodded, "Of course I will."

Redwind looked up past his fathers shoulder, "They're here." Sure enough he could see starry warriors beyond, waiting to carry him to his new home. "It's time for me to go." The dark ginger warrior glanced at Sparkforest one last time, then closed his eyes and let out his final breath.

* * *

A gray she-cat with clear blue eyes gazed up at the gleaming swath of stars in the night sky. As if she was looking for some kind of answer to a question. All the stars did was blink back. She sighed, wishing Starclan would send her some kind of sign.

"You couldn't sleep either I suppose." came a voice from behind her.

The gray she-cat turned to see a silver, black and white patched she-cat approaching. She dipped her head in greeting and sat down next to her.

"There's just too much on my mind, Mistleaf." the gray she-cat meowed. "How are the warriors?"

"They will heal, Ashstar." Mistleaf said. Then she added a few moments later, sorrowfully, "It will take Sparkforest and Cherryblossom a bit longer though."

Ashstar sighed, "Redwind shouldn't have died tonight. He was too young, Mistleaf."

"I know." the medicine cat mewed gently. The two were silent for a moment as they gazed up at the stars together. Contemplating. Then Mistleaf glanced at her leader. "I have a message from Starclan."

Ashstar swiveled her head to give the patched cat her full attention. "I received it before the patrol came back before the battle. The first leader of Stormclan, Stormstar, came to me in a dream giving me an ancient prophecy that one of her warriors received during her leadership." Mistleaf closed her eyes, "_Night will come forth and consume fire, darken the water, and blot out the sky. Only the light of fire may save the clans from the ensuing darkness. And a flame from that fire will come forth becoming a fire itself and blaze through the ranks of the clans in a glorious brightness."_

The Stormclan leader never stopped looking at Mistleaf. "What do you think it means?" she asked. "We haven't heard from Starclan in what feels like moons."

"I don't know, Ashstar. All I can say is Starclan shared this message with me so it must be something. I suppose we need to wait for certain events to unfold."

"So be it then." Ashstar meowed. And as she looked back up at the sky the stars, it seemed, gleamed just a bit brighter then before.


End file.
